Crickets
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: Just like a wolf in sheep's clothing.


**Crickets**

The sound of a cricket's ongoing song could be heard in the cold, night air. The young girl laid in bed, hazel eyes staring up at the black ceiling. She frowned as the song continued with few pauses. For some reason, the song seemed to close; so loud for a little creature that should be outside. She tossed and turned, but the song continued to roll out.

The girl groaned, laying on her side.

"It's in my room," she hissed quietly. Of course it was. She finally understood. The loud chirping for her small friend couldn't have been coming from outside. It had to be from inside. "You're mean, my little singing friend! You're not letting me sleep!" She looked over at the clock. 9:37. "Then again... it's not like I always go to bed this early..."

The song continued to play from the little cricket. The girl refused to get up and look for the small creature. And no one was home, so she couldn't go get someone to rid her of this endless song. But soon, a new sound came. And that was her phone vibrating on the old binder she had by her bed. She looked at the lit up phone, and gently grabbed it, unlocking the device and looking at the message.

_Alex: Hey_

She smiled as she saw the message from her friend. Well, this was something to take her mind off of having a little insect in her room.

_Jennifer: Sup_

_Alex: What are you doing?_

_Jennifer: There's a cricket in my room. He's singing and won't stop._

_Alex: You can kill it._

_Jennifer: I'm not going to kill it! It's innocent! Just annoying. Besides, I think they're good luck._

_Alex: Eh. Whatever you say. I never thought they were._

_Jennifer: Haha. What are you up to this late at night?_

_Alex: It's only ten. It's not that late._

_Jennifer: Well, I'd think it'd be late for a guy who adores sleeping._

_Alex: I do like sleeping. But I'm not tired._

_Jennifer: Wish I could say the same. _

_Alex: Aw. You tired?_

_Jennifer: Yep. But the thought of this little guy jumping onto me while I'm out and killing me is preventing me from sleeping._

_Alex: It can't kill you! It's too small_

_Jennifer: You don't know that. It could have this plan that could kill me._

_Alex: You'll be fine._

_Jennifer: Okay. If you say so~ But still. I don't want it in my room anymore. It's too loud._

_Alex: Then find it and take it outside_

_Jennifer: I'm not brave enough ;-; Do it for me?_

_Alex: Too far away. Plus, I can't get over there._

_Jennifer: It moved spots. I don't like this, Alex!  
_

_Alex: You'll be okay. Just stay away from it._

_Jennifer: That's the plan. Stay with me until it decides to leave?_

_Alex: Yeah. I will_

_Jennifer: Yay! I knew there was a reason why I kept you around :3_

_Alex: What's that supposed to mean?_

_Jennifer: That I love you?_

_Alex: I'm not convinced._

_Jennifer: Hey, if you were over here, I could convince you~_

_Alex: Jennifer!_

_Jennifer: You could also help me fall asleep. BECAUSE THIS CRICKET ISN'T HELPING! IT JUST GETS LOUDER! ;A;_

_Alex: There's not much I can do! What would you want me to do?_

_Jennifer: Protect me like you're supposed to_

_Alex: Oh, so I'm supposed to protect you now?_

_Jennifer: Yes. I think we covered this when I accepted you into my life._

_Alex: We did not cover this._

_Jennifer: Well, we did now! So come protect me!_

_Alex: I can't. I can't get over there._

_Jennifer: Mkay. You're still gonna keep me company until I pass out though._

_Alex: Woo. Bonding._

_Jennifer: Yes~ You should tell me story, too_

_Alex: I have no stories_

_Jennifer: Why not!_

_Alex: Because I don't! I'm sorry!_

_Jennifer: Ugh. I'm gonna have to look some up, aren't I?_

_Alex: Yeah. Most likely._

The night continued to crawl on. Alex never got a reply from Jennifer, and figured that she finally fell asleep. He chuckled at the thought of the girl asleep on her bed, with the cricket chirping somewhere in the corner of her room. Speaking of chirping, Alex started to hear it too.

"Ugh. I'm just hearing things," he told himself, shaking his head. "A cricket couldn't have gotten into my room. The windows aren't open, and there's no openings!"

Though, as the boy stayed up, the chirping only grew louder and louder. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Getting out of his bed, Alex walked over to the corner of his room where the little creature's song was loudest. Though, as he approached said corner, he didn't find a cricket. Instead, there was nothing. Just the song. He continued to look around, only to see that the room was empty; containing only him and his belongings. Now he was convinced he was hearing things. With a sigh, he sat on the edge of his bed. Before he laid down, he noticed his phone go off with a new message.

_Jennifer: It's not a cricket. I'm sorry. I lied T^T I'm going to die tonight. Goodnight, Alex. I love you. Never forget that. _

_Alex: Jennifer, what are you talking about? What is it then?_

He sat there, awaiting a reply, though he never got one. He sighed, laying down and admiring the ceiling. And that's when it hit him. That's when he figured out what Jennifer really meant. Because there, on his ceiling, was an odd creature. It looked like a cross between a cricket and a human. And it continued to make the chirping noise, while it turned its head to look back at the teen. And before said teen could do anything, the creature opened its large mouth to show off razor sharp teeth, as it dropped from the ceiling and landed on him, sinking the rows of knives into the boy's flesh and ripping it away.

**A/N: So, there's a cricket in my room. And it won't stop chirping. It's almost five in the morning, insomnia is deciding to party with me, this cricket is just singing away, and this happened. I have no regrets.**


End file.
